This invention relates to an automotive control module that includes a unique base plate that is snap-fit to a module housing with an integrated connector to enclose a printed circuit board within the housing, and which simultaneously provides a heat sink to cool the printed circuit board and associated electronics.
Automotive control modules include electronics and software that are used to control various vehicle systems. For example, control modules are used to control engines, automatic transmission shifts, transfer case clutching and declutching, etc. Control modules traditionally have a plastic or steel housing, a printed circuit board (PCB) and associated electronics, and a connector that connects to a vehicle wire harness. The housing is mounted to a vehicle structure with fasteners.
During vehicle operation, the electronics on the PCB generate a significant amount of heat, which must be drawn away from the PCB to prevent over-heating. Traditionally, a heat sink plate has been fastened first to the PCB and then to the housing with a separate housing cover being used enclose the heat sink plate and PCB within the housing. The housing cover is fastened to the housing with rivets or screws to provide a secure attachment.
This control module configuration has several disadvantages. A significant number of components are required, which increases material and manufacturing costs. Further, this configuration is difficult and time consuming to assemble.
Thus, it is desirable to have a simplified automotive control module that can provide sufficient cooling in an enclosed environment for the PCB, as well as overcoming the other above mentioned deficiencies with the prior art.